


Christmas Stories

by HeyitsJazmin



Series: HH: Hollstein Holidays [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein Christmas, Romantic Fluff, Smut, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Really hope you like it





	1. It's Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you like it

 

 

 

“Carm, do you want to come over and decorate the tree with us?” Laura asked while they were returning from the park, Carmilla looked at Laura's house and it looked like winter wonderland then she looked at her house and it only had a single wreath at the front door. She always envied Laura for having a loving family, when her father died, her mother become bossed with her work, she barely was home, it was just her and Will.

“Sorry Laura, I can't”

“Why?”

“I'm going with Will to do last christmas shopping”

“Okay, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow”

Carmilla nodded and watched Laura get in her house as she walked to hers, opening the door the house felt cold.

“Kitty?” He walked from the living room

“Hey, Will”

“Are you ready to go to the mall?”

“Do you j can find something for Laura?”

“Of course, later we can eat something” he grabbed his car keys and both headed to the mall.

Thirty minutes later the two siblings were walking through the stores and while doing so Carmilla passed a jewelry and saw a bracelet perfect for Laura, it had a silver feather in it. Will saw her seeing the bracelet and he asked for the price, ten minutes later Carmilla had a dark red box with a white bow on it and a big smile on her face.

“Thanks, Will”

“Your welcome, now let's go eat something”

\--

It was the night before Christmas and Laura was leaching the gift she had brought Carmilla, she buy her a stuffed black cat since hers was a little tore out and she also got her a new notebook for her drawings. She wrapped the box in purple paper with a red and white bow, she placed it underneath the tree a smile on her face waiting to see Carmilla's reaction when he open it.

“Let's get to bed, sweetie” They make their way to Laura's bedroom, Eileen put Laura to bed.

“Do you think Carm would like her present, mommy?”

“I'm sure she will” She kiss her forehead "now sleep tomorrow you'll have presents waiting for you”

“Good night, mommy”

“Good night, sweetie”

  
It's Christmas morning and Laura was so happy that she left early to go to Carmilla's house so the two of them could spend christmas day together, she knocked on the door nervous to see if Lilita would open the door luckily it was Will, he let her in telling her that Carmilla was still asleep, both walked to her bedroom slowly opening her door.

“Merry Christmas, Carm!” Laura said jumping in Carmilla's bed, she groaned and pull her blankets on to cover herself “come on Carm. ” Carmilla trow her a pillow, but she failed and landed on the floor. Suddenly christmas music stared playing and Laura stared to sing along.

'Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

“Fine, I'm awake” Carmilla said sitting up and Laura laughed.

The three of them grade downstairs so Carmilla can give Will his present, she brought him, a cd of his favorite band and he gave her a guitar, years back Will has promised her that he would teach her and now that she has her own her lessons would start.

“Thank you, Will”

After that Carmilla went to grab the gift she brought for Laura and Laura decided that she wanted to open their together so they say good bye to Will and walked to Laura's house, right on time for a Christmas breakfast.  
“Merry Christmas, Carmilla” Eileen said giving Carmilla a big hug.

“Merry Christmas, kid” Sherman said also giving her a hug.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. And Ms. Hollis”

They all walked to the dining room and start eating breakfast, sharing stories and after everyone finished Laura and Carmilla went to the living room and exchange gifts, Carmilla let Laura go first.

“Carmilla, this is beautiful” she got the bracelet out “help me lock it” Carmilla did as so “now, your turn”

Carmilla unwrapped the box and almost tear up as the sight. “Thank you, Laura”

“I hope you don't mind that I brought a new one” she said talking about the stuffed black cat, Carmilla had one, but it has seen better days “I thought maybe you could have a new midnight”

“I love it. Thank you so much, Laura” she gave her a hug.

“Merry Christmas, Carm”

“Who,s ready for some cookies?” Eileen said walking into the living room with a plate full of cookies.

“Me!” Both girls said and got up and take her cookies, Laura took four while carmilla only one.

“Mom, look what Carmilla got me” she show her her hand.

“That's beautiful, oh that remind me” she said while she walked towards the tree and grabbed a small red bag with green paper “this is from me and Sherman” she handed the bag to Carmilla , she took away the paper and saw a black velvet box, she opened it was a necklace with a black ring, when she recognized the ring a single tear had fallen.

“We know that this is your second yet without your father, so we decided to do something special, Will help us with that, he gave us the ring and we send it to get clean and made it into a necklace for you” Sherman explained.

Her father always made her smile even when she wasn't in the mood, he would always made Carmilla feel safe and always take her to places when she didn't wanted to go to school, he was her first partner in crime. When she found out about the accident she remember how devastated her mother was, Carmilla felt sad and Will try to comfort her telling her that it would be fine, but it wasn't the same without him. A week after Laura came around and that's when Laura told her the two of them would always be for each other no matter what happen.

Carmilla don't say anything she just hugged Eileen and Sherman, “thank you” she said once she took a step back and she put the necklace on “this is the best gift ever”

“How about a Christmas movie?” Sherman said.

They sat in the living room while Sherman started the movie, Laura and Carmilla sat together while eating cookies, Carmilla couldn't stop smiling at the ring she looked around and her smile grew at the sight, she hugged Laura and whispered to her. “Merry Christmas, Laura” she hugged her back, and they returned their attention the the movie. 


	2. In Christmas I Gave You My Heart

 

 

 

It was Christmas Eve and Carmilla had pulled up to Laura's house and honked her horn, Laura came running out in what could only be described as the most cheerful christmas sweater.

“Hey, Carm” Laura said, getting in the car. She closed the door an leaned in to kiss Carmilla.

“Hey, cupcake. Nice sweater”

“You like it?”

“Honestly, it looks like a reminder vomit christmas all over it”

“I'm gonna take that as a compliment, I also brought one as well for you”

Carmilla groaned and started to drove out of the neighborhood. Kirsch was hosting their annual Secret Santa and ugly christmas sweater party at his house and everyone was invited, Carmilla only goes because Laura is going, she knew christmas was Laura's favorite holiday so she let it go.

“No complaints, Carm. It's required”

“Fine, I'll wear it. But just for you”

“Who did you get for secret Santa?”

“If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret”

“You're no fun”

Carmilla smiled and grabbed Laura's hand, Laura reached over and kissed Carmilla's cheek. She turned on some christmas music and stared singing.

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fire place  
Santa clause won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day.

Carmilla smiled at the sight of Laura, she rolled her eyes and stared to sing as well.

Make my wish come true  
All I want for christmas is you.

They shared a quick kiss and continue singing. Moments later, Carmilla was turning on Kirsch’s driveway, after parking they get out of the car with their bags of gifts.

“Christmas sweater, babe” Laura said while holding a black sweater “I'll promise you'll like it” she smiled  
and showed it to Carmilla. In white lettering it said Merry Christmas, you filthy animal.

Carmilla smiled. “You really do know me, cupcake” she slipped her jacket and put the sweater on “thank you” they shared a quick kiss and walked to the house hand in hand.

“Merry Christmas, guys!” Kirsch said. He pulled Laura into a hug followed by Carmilla “everyone is already here” they followed him inside into a very christmas decorated living room christmas music playing in the background.

Carmilla placed her’s and Laura's secret Santa gifts with the others under the very large and tall tree. “So, there's pizza in the kitchen along with beer, wine and cider. Help yourselves, ladies”

Both girls walked to the kitchen and grabbed two slices of pizza each with their glass of cider. They joined everyone sitting in the living room and ate their pizza, once everyone had even fed and the fire place was lit, they all gathered around the tree for secret Santa.

“All right, just like every year I'll be Santa” Kirsch said and stared picking the gifts and handed it to their rightful owner. Once he finished he went back to sit and close the circle they were sitting in. They were around, one by one revealing and guessing who's gift was who. When they finished with their gifts it was time to se who wore the most festive sweater it was between Laura and Perry but at the end the winner was Laura, they started to have different conversations and after a while everyone was leaving, Laura and Carmilla got in Carmilla's car and drove home.

It was christmas morning and both girls were woke up by the smell of pancakes and christmas music. It was Carmilla's first christmas without Will because he was now working with Mother and he was in a business trip in London with an associate of Mother, Matska Belmonde. So this year she had to spend the holidays with Laura and Sherman, she wasn't mad about it except now that she was woken up by a very hyper singing Laura.

Come on, it's a lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you  
Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up  
Let's go, let's look at the snow

“Girls, breakfast is ready” Sherman said knocking on the door.

Both girls got out of bed and headed downstairs they wished Sherman merry Christmas and Carmilla thank him for let it her spend the holidays with them.

“It's fine, Carmilla you are part of this family too” he hug her and they start to eat.

After they finished eating the three o them went to the living room and staring opening presents Sherman was the first one, Laura gave him a book hen is been trying to find but couldn't find it and thanks to Carmilla she brought her for him, Carmilla gave him a new watch.

“Thank you, girls. Here” he handed them a small box to each one.

He gave Carmilla a new black and gray beanie with a white lettering K on it, and he gave Laura a small box with pictures on her mother when she was young and picture where she and her mother were together.

“I was cleaning the attic, and I found those pictures and it bought you would like them”

“I'll love it. Thank you, dad” she got up and went to hug him. She returned to sit next to Carmilla and she wiped away some tears from Laura's face, after that both girls gave each other their presents, Laura gave Carmilla hers first, it was a necklace with a tiny guitar hanging from it.

“I saw you looking at it and decided to buy it”

“Thank you, cupcake” Carmilla gave Laura a small black box, Laura smiled.

“Open it!” Carmilla encouraged with a smile.

She opened it and gasped “Carm, it's beautiful” She carefully took the silver necklace from the box, it was a little heart that had Carmilla's initial engrave it on it, she handed it to her, “Do the honors?” Carmilla nodded and Laura moved her hair to the side as Carmilla slid the jewelry over her head before clipping it.  
“Now i’ll always have a little piece of you with me,” Laura smiled, leaning in to kiss Carmilla's cheek.

“You’ll always have my heart, Laura. “ Carmilla mumbled as she kiss her lips. “I love you”

“And you have mine. I love you too” they shared a kiss and rested their foreheads together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: All I want for christmas by Mariah Carey & Sleigh ride by pentatonix 
> 
> I really wanted to add what they gave to each other for secret Santa but I didn't really know what they would give, I'm sorry about that.


	3. Christmas & Chill

 

 

  
Both girls have been on the car for fifteen minutes now and the entire ride was silent, Laura was looking through the window still bump out that she couldn't celebrate christmas with her father due to a bad snow storm and all the flights had to be cancelled, they were heading to Mattie's apartment, for the last years she, Carmilla and Will have been hanging out more and Carmilla called Mattie to convince her to have her apartment since Mattie was in Moscow and the apartment would better than her college dorm-room to spend the holidays.

“How about some christmas music, cupcake?” Carmilla said while turning the radio on, Laura didn’t answer she continue looking at outside. The song started to play and Carmilla was trying to get Laura to sing.

“Come on, Cupcake” Carmilla took Laura's hand and stared to sing.

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_

Laura couldn't help it but smile at the look of Carmilla.

_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for christmas is you_

Both of them continue to sing together for the rest of the ride. Thirty minutes later they arrive to the apartment, arm ill agar Laura the keys while she grabbed the bags. When Laura walked into the apartment she was surprised by a very christmas decorated apartment, she walked around the apartment it looked like a winter wonderland place, when she got to the tree she saw two little bags underneath, she pick one that has her name on it.

“What'd you think?” Carmilla said entering the apartment “I call Mattie after we knew about the flight and yesterday a came here and decorated it. Did you like it?”

Laura turn around and gave Carmilla a kiss and hug “I love it. Thank you, Carm”

"Your welcome, cupcake.” She kiss the top of her head.

“I thought we said no presents this year” Laura said while holding the bag she found under the tree.

“I didn't buy that. It's from Mattie, while I was decorating I found them and put them under the tree”

“Do you think we can opened them?” Laura said while trying to guess what it was.

“Its only you and me, why not”

Laura opened it while Carmilla went to grab the other present, they both have necklaces, but the pendant was different, Carmilla had a tiny cupcake while Laura had a tiny silver cat.

“Do yours have a note, cupcake?”

"No, why?” Laura walked closer to Carmilla.

“I do" she open the envelope, "it's from Mattie”

_For my favorite couple,_  
_Merry Christmas and a happy new year._  
_Love, Mattie._  
_Ps- don't messed up my apartment_.

They shared a kiss and put each other's enclave around their necks.

 

Moments later they unpack, make dinner and open Mattie’s gifts now they were settle in the couch cuddle watching a christmas movie, halfway through the movie Carmilla started to get distracted and started to kiss Laura's neck. Laura had shivers down her spine and after five minutes they started making out in the couch, later they decided to take it to the bedroom they got up and Carmilla went and make sure eery light was turn off, the door was locked and went to the bathroom. Laura went to the bedroom and decided to surprise Carmilla, after all she's done for her tonight, luckily she had a last present for her.

Carmilla walked out of the bathroom and the bedroom door was closed she could see the light glowing from her bedroom and her heart started to beat faster. She knocked on the door and heard Laura telling her to come in. She opened the door just enough to slip in before closing it. The room was littered in candle light and Laura sat on her knees in a black, lace lingerie piece that left nothing to the imagination. Carmilla was practically panting as she stared at Laura.

  
“Hey, Carm.”

  
Carmilla swallowed and let out a raspy, “Hey.” Carmilla walked towards the bed and pulled Laura into her arms, immediately kissing her neck.

 

Laura moaned at the contact. “Wait,” Laura moaned.

  
Carmilla’s hands started to roam Laura’s body over the lace.

  
“I can’t,” Carmilla answers. “I just want to touch you everywhere.” She reached behind and grabbed Laura’s bottom, pulling their bodies closer to one another.

  
“No, I want this to be for you.”

  
“No, I want to make love to my girlfriend.”

  
“Carm, I wanted this to be about you not me.”

  
Laura stood from the bed and began to untuck Carmilla’s shirt while making eye contact. Carmilla had never seen Laura smirk like that. It was dark, dirty and sent chills down her spine. Carmilla bit her lip before looking at Laura with hazy eyes. Laura undressed Carmilla slowly starting with her shirt, kissing down the front of Carmilla’s body. She slowly unbuttoned Carmilla’s pants and pulled the zipper down.

  
“I want to touch you slowly,” Laura whispered as she pulled Carmilla’s pants down. She ran her nails up Carmilla’s legs.

  
“Fuck,” was the only word Carmilla could think of. Laura kissed her inner thighs moving slowly and closer to her center. Carmilla’s hands tangled in her hair as she waited and wanted. She closed her eyes wishing she was against the mattress or the wall or anything so she could open her legs more. She felt Laura’s fingers on the top of her underwear and watched as Laura tugged them down.

  
Laura pulled her underwear down completely and ran her tongue through Carmilla’s folds. Carmilla gasped at the contact, closing her eyes. Laura stood up and Carmilla feels a kiss to her neck.

  
She place her thigh between Carmilla’s legs. Carmilla started to move her hips for friction as Laura pushed her shirt down her arms, kissing her chest. She unclasped Carmilla’s strapless bra and cupped her breasts before licking and sucking her right nipple.

  
“Fuck, Laura.” Laura grinned at the moan. She always liked it when Carmilla would say her name during sex. Carmilla looked down at her girlfriend and they made brief eye contact. Carmilla smirked as she ran her hands down Laura’s body. Laura stood up and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders to kiss her passionately before scooting back against their bed.

  
Carmilla crawled up to her, pulling Laura’s scad clothing item up as she kissed her inner thighs, her breasts and then finally her mouth. She used her thighs to spread Laura’s legs open as she moved her hand to her center. She rubbed slowly as Laura moaned against her mouth.

  
“No,” Laura murmured. She used her strength to flip them. Carmilla sighed. “This is your christmas present, Carmilla.”

  
“Laura, it can be ours and honestly I just want to eat you out, so may I?” Carmilla asked, trying to flip them.

  
“Not yet.”

  
Carmilla growled her frustration. It turned into a moan when Laura started to thrust her fingers inside of Carmilla.

  
“Oh fuck, Laura.”

  
“Let me take care of you” Laura whispered, biting Carmilla’s ear.

"I want to take care of you, too” Carmilla panted

  
“After,” Laura answered, taking Carmilla’s hands and pinning them above her head.

  
What felt like a flash of a moment, Carmilla felt Laura’s tongue flick against her center. Her hips flew off the bed and she moaned loudly.

  
Carmilla’s hands flung onto Laura’s head. She rutted her hips against Laura’s mouth. Laura quickly held her hips down. Carmilla scratched Laura’s head. She rested up on one of her elbows so she could watch Laura. They made eye contact and Carmilla could see the smirk in Laura’s eyes. It was too intense and before she knew it, she shrieked out a moan as she orgasmed, holding Laura in place. Moments later after he two of them catch their breath Carmilla spoke.

  
“Now, let me touch you.”

  
“So demanding,” Laura said as she sat up. The dirty smirk back against her lips.

  
She crawled until she hovered over Carmilla’s mouth. Carmilla moaned at how wet she was and immediately lifted her neck to lick through her folds. Laura’s body flung forward against the headboard, while Carmilla cupped her breasts. She settled one hand on Laura’s stomach, Laura’s hand joining hers shortly.

  
“Fuck, Carm. More. I want more and harder.”

  
“Lay down, Cupcake.”

  
Laura did as she was told, resting on her back. Carmilla kissed her and she moaned at her own taste against Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla spread her legs again and inserted two fingers into Laura, who immediately gasped for air. She pulled Carmilla’s mouth to hers to cover her moans with kisses.

  
“Laura. You feel so good, Baby.”

  
Laura loved dirty talk and Carmilla couldn’t help herself.

  
“Carm… ah!” She gasps.

  
“You like that, Cupcake?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“You want more of that?”

  
“I want your mouth.”

  
“Where?”

  
“You know.”

  
“Here?” Carmilla smirks and pecks Laura’s lips.

  
“Stop teasing me.”

  
“Now who’s demanding.”

  
“Carm.”

  
“Alright.”

  
Carmilla kissed Laura one more time before kissing down her body, still pumping her fingers in and out of her. She kissed her boobs a few times. She licked down from her stomach, and kissed her center. Laura moaned as Carmilla reached up with her free hand to caress her chest.

  
“I love the way you taste, Laura.”

  
Laura moaned louder. “Fuck.” She puts her hands above her head and grasps one of the pillows. After a few moments, Laura gasped and her body stilled. Carmilla brought Laura down slowly before looking up at her. She put her fingers in her mouth and Laura smirked at her. Carmilla climbed up to her and kissed her. Laura cupped the back of her neck to smile at her. Laura bit her lip and smiled. Carmilla kissed her cheek and then her neck before laying down. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt Laura nuzzle her cheek with her nose. She smiled.

  
“What a christmas gift this was” Carmilla commented.

  
Laura laughs. “You like it?” Laura turned on her side and leaned into Carmilla  
"I love it"

“I love you, Carm. Merry christmas”

  
“I love you too. Merry christmas, Cupcake.”

  
The faintest smile appeared on Laura before she whispered, “Night, Carm.” Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura a little tighter as they drifted off to sleep together.

 


	4. Rockin' Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I lost track of time and couldn't have a longer story

  
Both kids were giggling while they make their way to the living room, Carmilla was reading on the couch while Laura was folding the laundry next to her, Alice and Jaime sat in the middle of the two of them, Alice looked between Laura and Carmilla.

“What’s up, Pumpkin?” Carmilla asked.

  
“Are we going?”

  
“Are we going where?” Laura asked as a follow up question.

  
“To get our Christmas tree!”

  
“Oh. Wow the day kind of went past us, didn’t it, Carm?”

  
“Yeah it did.” Carmilla closed her book and got up “well let's get our christmas tree!”

“Yay!” Her two children screamed, jumping off the couch and running to their rooms to bundle up.

Laura finishes the last of the laundry and leave the clothes in each room and change into something a little more warm, once everyone was bundle up they all gathered by the door. Laura was wearing a red sweater while Carmilla wear a red and black one seconds later the kids were running towards the two of them, clearly excited. They were wearing their christmas sweaters that had written Santa’s helpers on them.

“Everyone ready?” The kids nodded and get out of the apartment.

“Hold hands” Laura shouted, she felt Carmilla's hand and smiled.

They walked a few block blocks down, back to the hardware store. The owner had a big backyard fill of christmas trees, Laura and Carmilla let the kids wander around to find the tree they wanted.

“Stay together!” Carmilla shouted after them.

They watched as their children ran off to look through the last rows of trees, while the two of them walked around holding hands and looking at the trees. What felt like hours later, they finally found the tree they wanted, a employe took it off it stake and wrapped it up for them. Laura went to pay and Carmilla grabbed the tree and swung it over her shoulder, and headed back home.

Once inside of the apartment, Alice and Jaime ran staring to the shelves and look of a christmas album, Laura and Carmilla started to mount the tree in its stand. The kids started to sing and dance around while both mothers worked to make sure the tree was straight. Once that was done, Carmilla opened the box of christmas lights and check on them, while Laura and the kids search for the ornaments.

They ordered pizza while decorating the tree, each kid were handed Laura and Carmilla an ornament, once the tree was done and the pizza finished everyone stepped aside while Carmilla turn the tree on.

“It's so pretty” Alice said, hugging Carmilla leg.

“It's beautiful, Carm” Laura said giving Carmilla a quick kiss on the lips.

“It's pretty, mama” Jaime said

“It is, bud” Carmilla pick him up.

The four of them stand in front of the tree while ‘oh,christmas tree’ was playing in the background.

  
“Mama. Mommy! It's Christmas!” Both kids said while jumping on the bed.

“Merry Christmas, kids” Laura said while hugging her kids, “Carm, wake up. It's Christmas”

"Christmas, happy" Carmilla said, still asleep.

After having a Christmas-y breakfast and Carmilla had her coffee, the family gathered around the tree and started to open their gifts. The kids went first, Jaime got a new control car, Alice got a big stuffed animal, Laura and Carmilla gave each other a new pendant for their necklaces as a tradition.

After the unwrapping, and many kisses and hugs. The four them sat on the couch and watch the movie ‘the grinch’, while the rest of the family arrive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Deck the Halls.  
> Leave me a comment tell me what you thought.


End file.
